<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>promise me by 000RUNA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623963">promise me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/000RUNA/pseuds/000RUNA'>000RUNA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Overthinking, Overworking, shit writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/000RUNA/pseuds/000RUNA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you've been overworking yourself and kenma can't help but feel bad for you so he tries to help, which led to an argument that lasted the whole day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kozume Kenma/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>promise me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[name] = your name, [username] = twitch/youtube username, [e/c] = eye colour,  italic font = thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[9:15 AM]</p><p> </p><p>that friday morning definitely wasn't like the others. screams could be heard from every corner of the house.</p><p> </p><p>"OH MY GOD, NO KENMA! I LOVE MY FANS AND THEY LOVE MY CONTENT! SO I WILL KEEP DOING WHAT I DO BEST!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'M GLAD THAT YOU LOVE DOING THAT! I LOVE MY FANS TOO YOU KNOW! BUT YOU HAVE TO TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOURSELF! PLEASE, [name]!"</p><p> </p><p>you huffed and stormed out of the room to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>[2:00 PM]</p><p> </p><p>you and kenma haven't talked to each other at all since the argument that morning.</p><p> </p><p>'ding!' a notification popped up on your phone. 'kodzuken is live!' you sigh, <em>he's streaming, i wonder if he's okay after what happened this morning. </em>you can't help but click the notification. he looks bothered, his fans noticed it too. your relationship was open to the public, and you usually feature in his streams. so when you didn't show up the whole stream, they noticed it too. </p><p> </p><p>well, why would you care? did he even care about you?</p><p>
  <strong>yes, and he always will.</strong>
</p><p>didn't think so.</p><p> </p><p>[6:45 PM]</p><p> </p><p>still no interaction with each other. you should probably just give up and wait until tomorrow. he didn't even eat lunch with you. he's probably not even going to eat the dinner you made. what's the point? </p><p> </p><p>[10:35 PM]</p><p> </p><p>you're currently in your room, setting up. setting up for what now? oh right, your stream.</p><p> </p><p>'ding!' a notification popped on kenma's phone. <em>oh, she's streaming.</em> he wants to make up for that morning, ofcourse he knows he's the right one but he doesn't want you to feel sad.</p><p> </p><p>he sighs and clicks on the notification like you did too. except, you did look happy, unbothered, just like always. unlike him, he looked, sad, bothered, hell even angry. little does everyone know that deep inside, you were devastated.</p><p> </p><p>but, as much as he wanted to make up for the argument, he knew he was right. and deep down, you did too. </p><p> </p><p>[2:35 AM]</p><p> </p><p>"okay guys so i'll visit one more island then I'm gonna go villager hunting again." you explained while still looking at the screen you've been looking on for 4 hours now. "alright! rawr1243 please send me your dodo code so i can visit your island!" you said with a smile on your face, ignoring the part of you who just wants rest right now.</p><p> </p><p>suddenly, your phone rang off. <em>kenma, isn't he supposed to be asleep by now?</em> you decided to ignore the call. though you missed him, you were still a little bit mad at him ofcourse. </p><p> </p><p>[3:30 AM] </p><p> </p><p>you were currently streaming for 5 hours now. it's exhausting, really exhausting, but you love your fans and your fans love your content. but it's too tiring, you want to cry so bad right now. but you can't right now, can you? <em>hold on for a little longer, please.</em> you feel like throwing up now. your eyes hurt from looking at the screen for too long. you wonder if kenma's watching your stream. </p><p> </p><p>now you're starting to realize, kenma was infact, right after all. you thought to yourself, <em>i should probably end the stream soon, i'm getting really nauseous. i also need to apologize and talk to him anyways.</em></p><p> </p><p>[3:45 AM]</p><p> </p><p>you sigh, "i think i'm gonna end the stream here. thank you guys for watching! have a great day or night. love you guys! [username], out!" you said while ending the stream.</p><p> </p><p>you stare at the studio wall for a few minutes, realizing kenma hasn't tried to contact you again. your eyes start to tear up.</p><p> </p><p><em>what if he doesn't love me anymore? are we gonna break up? no i'm overthinking it probably. is he asleep already? is that why he hasn't tried contacting me again? i hope he's not mad at me for acting like an idiot. </em>thoughts flooding your mind, overwhelming you until you start to cry louder. you stop when you heard a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>"[name], p-please open the door. are you okay? please tell me you're okay. please open the door. can we talk? please." you heard kenma say in a restless tone.</p><p> </p><p>you don't reply while you go to open the door, trying to wipe the tears off your cheeks. immediately apologizing while you hug him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm so sorry kenma. you were right. i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry." you break down, a million apologies falling out of your lips.</p><p> </p><p>"woah woah woah. breathe, [name]. it's okay. i know you love your fans. but please, take care of yourself or i will. with no hesitation. you know i will." he said softly, holding you in his arms to try to comfort you and wiping the tears on your cheeks. you close your eyes thats been burning because of you staring at you computer the whole day. you nodded, burying your head into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"will you promise me you'll take care of yourself better?" he asked, resting his chin on your head. letting go of you, he looks into your beautiful [e/c] eyes. "yes, yes i will. now can we please sleep?" you whine while pouting because of how tired you are.</p><p> </p><p>"yes, let's sleep, we both need rest, cutie." he chuckles, taking you to your shared room after turning everything off. you sigh, "thank you for making me realize that I need to take care of myself, baby." you mumble, half asleep. "i love you so much, goodnight beautiful." he kisses your forehead, you both drift off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>i think it's safe to say, friday mornings are gonna be normal again now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey lol this is a shitty kenma angst, keep in mind this was my first work ever so feedback/suggestions are highly appreciated :)) also this might be ooc :] let me know if you like it !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>